


同租关系

by Vulpecula_030



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 - Freeform, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_030/pseuds/Vulpecula_030
Summary: “我一开始答应了要帮你修门锁来着？这不修好了么，该开开。”“关不上？要关上干啥，以后都睡我这。”“工、钱、日、结。”





	同租关系

01

“我，呃，其实我……”温丞背靠着房门，“其实我一直……就……”

“说重点。”沈懈说。

“喜欢你啊。”温丞终于下定了决心。

虽然早有准备，沈懈的心跳还是漏跳了一拍。

“骗我过来帮你修门锁，给我下套呢么。”他听见自己气势汹汹兴师问罪，嘴角却止不住地上扬。

“我应了。”

02

白色衬衫。

沈懈，年度优秀毕业生，已在本地一家外企正式入职。温丞是他的学长，也是他的同租室友，后来成为了他的同事，而就在方才，成为了他的男友。

黑色丝袜。

他与温丞在那之前合租已经半年了，一直默契保持着井水不犯河水的友好关系。故事是从某天温丞突然在上班时间回来，而且很不凑巧地在他门前摔了一跤，又很凑巧地撞破他女装——开始的。

高跟鞋。

更麻烦的是，他隔天去新近通过面试的公司开始他为期三个月的试用期，直接上司居然是温丞。

裙撑。

既是室友，又是校友，工作理念又相合，关系进展得很快。

而且，或许是“分享”过自己最酷的爱好的缘故，他对温丞总是格外放得开。

女仆装本体。

但温丞有时候却是个十足阿呆，不仅因此升迁不上去，还因此连累自己陪他兜兜转转了那么久才修成正果。

束腰。

温傻逼。

腕带。

但他其实长得挺可爱的——虽然论美丽还是自己赢了；人也很好，烹饪技能意外出色——如果不是有时候实在太迟钝就更好了。

缎带蝴蝶结。

好嘛，反正他就是喜欢上了温丞；去掉语助词也没问题。

妆容。

沈懈起身看了看镜中穿着全套女仆装的自己，perfect.

……他丫的怎么还没出来？！

03

“砰！”

高跟鞋轰然踹开了房门，温丞被推了进去。

温丞有些发软，男人的嘴唇正在他的颈间游移，灼热吐息如毒蛇吐信，有一下没一下撩拨着他被烧烫的神经。沈懈一手揽着他的后腰，另一只手已经不安分地从乳尖向下掠过小腹伸进他宽松的裤子，指肚贴紧腿根软肉，大有直捣黄龙的趋势。

“你、”温丞喘着气，“你这人怎么这样啊！”

闻言，沈懈侧头舔了舔，留下的唇印从颈动脉蔓延至耳后，他在温丞耳边低声说：“我的温副科，您知道我等您这句喜欢等了多久么。”

“我……”温丞想争辩，但又发现这当口实在不是争辩这个感情细节的时机，“你……”

“你说你这硅化木脑壳，十天里有十一天呆了吧唧，该撩拨我的可是一着不落，”沈懈想到方才温丞支支吾吾的告白和脸红到耳根的样子，感觉邪火直蹿，“现在名正言顺了，”一把把温丞推到了床上，沈懈居高临下，“你就说吧，你是不是欠日？”

“你你你，你学霸风度呢！”温丞徒劳地争辩。

“不存在的。”沈懈飞快解着温丞的衬衫纽扣。

“尊敬前辈呢……啊……”

沈懈一把把温丞的裤子撸到了膝盖，隔着鼓鼓囊囊的底裤握住了里头的物事：“沉舟侧畔还千帆过呢，您先爱幼吧？”

“道理都不讲的……”

沈懈啪地拍了下温丞的屁股还捏了一把：“废他妈话呢，做不做？”

温丞：“……做。”

“这就对了嘛。”沈懈长腿一曲跪到了床上，低头吻着锁骨，又含住了乳尖，指尖灵巧挑开底裤的边沿溜了进去，揉搓着温丞的性器。小温丞已然充血挺立，最敏感的铃口被沈懈的指腹来回抚着，温丞忍不住发出低低的嗯啊声，双腿抬起来蹭着沈懈的，丝袜的触感光滑，他不自觉踢掉了剩下半拉裤子。

皮带扣触地发出清脆响声的瞬间，沈懈用力一吸，听见身下人紧抿唇线之下的炸开的喉音。……背还有点儿疼。

“老温啊。温学长、温司令、温可爱，大力金刚爪有些道行，”沈懈一路往下吻着，碎碎念的声音有些含糊不清，“……可别抓破我的小裙子，破一点儿，干翻你。”

“痒……唔……”沈懈的长发尖儿戳着温丞的肚皮，温丞痒得弓了弓腰，话音未落，沈懈的手指就伸了进来，修长的手指在唇舌之间挑动，又抽出，沈懈凑过来亲了亲温丞的左眼，在他耳边轻声说了句：“宝贝儿，爽就叫，我爱听。”

温丞微张着嘴，看着沈懈直起了身子。女仆装繁缛的裙边在他湿润的腿间铺展，沈懈今天勾了眼线涂了口红，生得极好看的一双桃花眼中洋溢着暧昧不明的情欲和生杀予夺的果决。

沈懈一把把温丞翻了过来，扯掉了他的底裤；又伸手掀开裙底，从高筒袜的边缘抽出一枚简易装润滑剂衔在嘴里，满意地欣赏了几眼温丞的臀瓣，吹了声轻浮的口哨。

“你……”温丞看不到后面的情形，刚偏过头，就看见沈懈抬手揪着衣领一扯，束在颈间的黑丝带松落下来，绕着指尖，一圈，两圈。他抓过温丞的双手，麻利地系了个结：“你什么你。别挣，缎带可贵，挣坏也干翻你。”

“你、你流氓不流……呃、啊……”温丞的舌上还存留着沈懈手指翻搅的触感，在这申辩不平等条约的时刻可耻地打了结，沈懈已经侧头咬开了润滑剂，往指尖胡乱抹了一把，径直伸入了穴口。沈懈自认有些耐力，然而此刻他翻涌的欲望正随着温丞的声音飙溅。同温丞确认关系后，他趁温丞慢吞吞洗澡的时候换上了女仆装——以异样的装扮和身份操弄心上人，对他来说，有致命的诱惑。

潮热的内壁已经经过温丞初步的扩张，此刻正配合着他手指动作着，沈懈附身轻咬温丞的后颈，如身着的布料轻吻他的肌肤。有过周全的准备，温丞的后穴很快吞下了沈懈的数根手指，沈懈想到温丞在浴室红着脸自我扩张的样子，不由得加快了手下的动作。

“嗯……啊……”温丞的声音也急促起来，面色已是一片潮红。沈懈将手指退出温丞的身体，一手再次探入裙边，在裙子的层层滚边底下握住了早已整装待发的分身，一手扶住温丞的臀侧，将小沈懈缓缓挺了进去。

沈懈开始一下一下抽插，同时撸动温丞的性器，裙子盖住了两人身体相连的部分，唯有空气在放肆扩散着淫靡的声音。

“唔……啊……沈、沈懈……啊……”温丞小声呻吟着，沈懈显然很受用。沈懈的喘息逐渐粗重，加快了顶胯的动作。

“啊……”沈懈用力作出最后一顶，温丞的后穴猛地一缩，他仰头发出一声餍足的低叹，同时，手掌一热，带有温丞体温的精液淌进了他的指缝。

他把温丞操射了。

沈懈摸了摸温丞的腰侧，离开了他的身体，身下人的身躯终于彻底软了下去，他附身爱抚地在温丞的脊线上落下几个吻：低声说：“我爱死你了。”

04

“我一开始答应了要帮你修门锁来着？这不修好了么，该开开。” 

“关不上？要关上干啥，以后都睡我这。”

“工、钱、日、结。”


End file.
